Crónicas del Bleach Boricua: ¡¿Qué tú QUÉ!
by BoricuaGirl08
Summary: Moving from Puerto Rico to Japan while taking care of 4 best friends who were mythical creatures was NOT going to be easy. But Delia didn't expect to meet a gentle giant who gave her hope for love and a near-death experience that changed her life forever.
1. Cap 1 El Susto con el Encuentro

**Hello dear readers! This story is going to be a part of a series of Bleach fanfics done in different points of views. This is the first point of view told by the 1 of the 5 protagonists recounting the Bleach storyline with slight changes and additions in it… Hope you like it! **

**(p.s. regarding my fanfic of El Pasado (no) se Queda en el Pasado, it's not over yet, I just really haven't had the time to sit down on my computer and write on it with good inspiration in me. But I will continue so just wait a little while longer guys! . )**

**Capítulo 1: ****El Susto con el Encuentro**

"_¡Delia sácame la basura, por favor!_(1)" yelled my mom from the laundry room in spanish.

"Ok mom!" I yelled back. I walked to the kitchen and pulled the bag from the trash can, tied it up and carried it to the door while grabbing the keys on the counter on the way. I stepped outside and closed and locked the door behind me, putting the keys in my jeans pocket. I pulled my purple jacket tighter around me and shivered a bit. July was just about to start, I would soon start school next week and it was pretty rare to see a clear sunny day.

The humidity and coldness from the rain earlier had made the night air quite chilly. I sighed as I walked down the street to reach the dumpster.

My mom and I, plus a couple of my friends moved to Japan from Puerto Rico so we could have a better life here. Mom got a good job which she really liked. And thanks to Rosetta Stone, we learned Japanese pretty fast.

Though I learned to love Japan quickly, I missed my old home, my country, _mi patria_(2)_. _I, for once, missed its heat, the loud traffic, the loud noises and constant sun all year round. But while my mom had us move to Japan in search of a better life, my friends parents moved all the way over here just to protect their daughters.

As I walked, it felt weird but good that I could go alone without much worry of somebody trying to get me. But I still had a feeling that something was wrong…

I grabbed the trash bag with both hands and threw it as hard as I could in the dumpster. I dusted my hands off and tried not to breath in the nasty smell.

But right when I was about to turn and go back, I heard a loud, howling scream from above me. I quickly looked up and saw this huge white and gray creature that sort of looked like a human falling down… and it was coming right at me.

I didn't know what to do! I tried to move backwards but I was so scared and nervous that I somehow tripped and fell back. And right when I was about to scream, knowing that it was the end for me, I heard somebody yell from somewhere.

"_¡El Directo!_" And a blast of light came out of nowhere, full of raw power, and at the nick of time, killed and disintegrated the monster.

I didn't know just how or what happened. All I knew is that I felt relief from not dying but still could barely move.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from my left where the street had an intersection with another, and through the cloud of smoke left behing from the strange "force", a tall figure appeared.

Since I was still so scared, I quickly scooted back. But as I did so, the figure came into view and was completely not what I expected. I froze.

He was very tall and clearly muscular and bulky. His eyes were covered by his shaggy, almost shoulder length, dark brown hair. He had a strong jaw, full lips and, from what I could tell with the dim street lights, light brown skin. His shirt had flower patterns on it and he wore simple, long dark pants.

When he saw me, his expression changed to worry and when he came running, that's when I noticed his right arm.

He had some sort of squared shaped spikes coming from his shoulder and wrists, as if shielding him. The arm was black but he had magenta stripe coming from the top spikes all the way to his hand.

My eyes popped open. I scooted back again.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he tried to get close to me and leaned down in front of me. His voice was deep but I could hear the kindness and worry in it clearly.

I yelled in my native tongue without thinking, "_¡¿Qué puñeta pasó?_(3)_ ¿¡Qué carajo era esa cosa?_"

I could see his eyes now, and they opened up in surprise. I figured he didn't understand Spanish, though he looked a bit _latino_(4) to me, so I yelled at him again, "What the hell was that thing?"

He spoke again "It's called a hollow."

"Then what the hell is a hollow then?"

"I… don't know that much about them, but I do know that they're lost souls who have lost their hearts and feed on other souls. And humans."

I closed my mouth. So that's why I saw it!

People normally don't see ghosts, but I was one of the few that could see them. But I had never seen these "hollows" back at home.

He then asked, "You can see them too, right?"

I looked at him. He had a kind face, "Y-yeah…" and then I asked again, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sado Yasutora, but you can call me Chad."

"I-I'm Torres Delia. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, what are you?"

Chad looked at his right arm, "I know I'm human, but I'm something else to though I don't know what it is. My right arm is called _El Brazo Derecho del Gigante_, but I'm pretty sure you know what it means since I heard you talking in Spanish a moment ago."

I wondered how he knew that, "'The right arm of the Giant'. Yeah. I'm from Puerto Rico… How did you know I was speaking Spanish?"

"I lived with my Abuelo in México for a while before moving back to Japan" he answered.

"So you're part Mexican?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at him, "Well it's nice to know there are familiar things here but at the same time very, VERY strange things!" I passed my hand through the top of my curly dark hair, which was tied in a tight bun. Somehow, this guy, Chad, had managed to calm my immense fright through simple and short talk, even if his arm had turned (I guess) into the powerful arm of a giant.

He got up and lent me his hand to help me stand. I slowly took it and felt that it wasn't actually as rough as I thought it would be. It was a bit leathery but soft to the touch. It was a strange feeling, but a good one.

When I stood, I let go of his hand and dusted off my jeans.

"Did you just move from Puerto Rico?" he asked.

When I looked at him again, I actually had to look up just to see his face. The dude was seriously tall, "Yeah, almost a week ago I continued more calmly, "My mom thought we could have a better life here so we moved and it's actually going pretty well… till tonight, of course" I realized what I just said and tried to correct myself, "It's not that meeting you was bad or anything. I-I just meant the hollow thing attack that kinda messed up my night. I'm glad I met you."

I smiled at him as he smiled back, "I'm glad I met you too, Delia" Chad looked behind me and continued, "But I think it's best if you go home. It's late and it's safer there."

Reality came back to me, "Yeah, you're right. Guess I'll go then. _¡Adiós!_(05)" I said as I waved at him and turned around. But before I could even get a foot away, he said.

"_¡Espera!_(6)" I turned around. He really seemed to know his Spanish.

"_¿Sí?_(7)"

"You think we could see each other again?"

I smiled, "Of course! Maybe we could meet again later here. I live close by here."

"Okay then. Well I'll see you later" then he added with a smile, "_Fue un gusto conocerte, Delia Torres_(8)_._"

"_¡Igualmente… Chad Sado!_(9)" and he left.

I did the same and walked down the street back to my house. I locked the door behind me and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. All the yelling had left my throat dry_._

"_¿Delia eres tú?_(10)" my mom asked from another room.

"_¡Sí, soy yo mami!_(11)" I yelled back.

"_¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?_(12)"

I thought for a second and smiled "_Me pareció ver una estrella fugaz bien grande en el cielo y me sorprendi_ó_._(13)"

**Translations from Spanish to English:**

(1)¡Delia, sácame la basura por favor!: Delia, take out the trash for me, please!

(2)… mi patria: my pride

(3)¡¿Qué puñeta pasó?: What the fuck happened?

(4)… latino: latin man

(5)¡Adiós!: Good-bye!

(6)¡Espera!: Wait!

(7)¿Sí?: Yes?

(8)Fue un gusto conocerte, Delia Torres: It was a pleasure to meet you, Delia Torres.

(9)¡Igualmente… Chad Sado!: Same here… Chad Sado!

(10) ¿Delia, eres tú?: Delia, is it you?

(11) ¡Sí!, soy yo mami!: Yes, it's me mom!

(12) ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?: Why did you take so long?

(13) Me pareció ver una estrella fugaz bien grande en el cielo y me sorprendió: I thought I saw a great big shooting star in the sky and it surprised me.


	2. Cap 2 Ay Puñeta

**A little heads up here, just in case: the Patricia in this story is the same one as in my other story, El Pasado (no) se queda en el Pasado but a diffrent version of her. You'll probably notice what I mean exactly in this story and, more specifically, in the next story of this series. Anyways, enjoy! 3 **

**Capítulo 2: ****Ay Pu**ta**

As my mom and I reached the entrance of my new school, Karakura High School, I heard my mom sigh loudly and saw her smile.

"Well, here we are. Remember your manners since they're different from home," It was nice to know she still considered Puerto Rico home.

"Yes mom," I said, a bit annoyed though.

"And remember to help your friends in case anything, you know, happens."

"Yes mom, I will," I always did my best to keep the secret of what the girls really are, even after the little accident back at home. I was like a mother to them. We were a family.

She kissed my cheek and hugged me tight as I hugged her back, "_Que tengas un buen día, cariño._(1)"

"_Gracias mami_(2)," when she let go, I walked away, waving good-bye at her.

I looked around me and noticed that everyone was already going inside. I didn't know why but I guessed class was about to start.

I somehow got to the principal's office and there I asked the secretary where my first class was. She told me and I continued on my way. As I walked down the hall of the third floor, I kept asking myself where the hell my "daughters" were.

Then, almost out of nowhere, I see him, just down the hall.

Of all the places to see him, it just had to be at my new school. And since he had a student uniform, I figured he went to school here.

"Chad?" I said as I walked towards him, "You go to school here too?"

He looked at me surprised and answered, "Yes."

"Well that's a big coincidence!"

At that moment, we heard someone yell, "Hey Chad!" I knew that voice all too well.

"Hey Patricia" he answered as one of my missing friends appeared running towards us.

I was shocked, "You know him?" I asked Patti while pointing my thumb at Chad.

"Yes!" She answered with one of her famous big grins.

"How?"

"She looked at me like I had lost it then slowly answered, "We met at the park a while ago and started talking and stuff," then she smiled. "It was fun!"

My mouth hung open. I moved my hands around and tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Never mind!" And shooed away the conversation with my hand.

"So what group are you in _mami_?(3)" Chad looked at her a bit weird when she called me "mami".

"Class I-3" I answered.

"I'm in it too (!)" answered the two of them.

"Really?" Another surprise.

"It's right over here" Chad lead us to our class. The students were all talking and walking around. Apparently, the teacher hadn't come yet.

As we came in, more than half the class was staring at us, some were whispering to each other but not pointing fingers. I simply ignored them as best as I could and took an empty seat. Patricia got close to me and whispered in Spanish, "_Nos están mirando mucho, y creo que también de mala forma._(4)" She was always pretty shy in new places and with people she didn't know.

"_Solo sientate e ignoralos_(5)" I whispered back and stayed with my back turned towards her.

She removed her huge bag from her back and dropped it on the floor with a really big "thud" beside the chair behind mine, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads towards us in silence.

Way to make a good first impression.

"_¿Qué caramba tu tienes ahí adentro?_(6)" I almost yelled at her.

She stood silent for a second, looking sideways. "Just… stuff."

I groaned in annoyance till I suddenly saw beside us this guy with light brown hair, fists on his hips and a goofy grin on his face.

"Why hello there ladies!" He started. The guy really seemed weird. "Welcome to our school! The name's Keigo Asano, 15 years old, happy to have fun and love to par-"

He was suddenly kicked on the head and knocked down by an angry, tall, orange-haired dude with a scowl on his face.

"Stop trying to scare the new students, idiot!" Carrot-head spoke.

The guy named Keigo rubbed his head with a pout on his face as he got up. "I was only welcoming them to our school since they also seemed new in Karakura!"

A short guy with black hair nicely brushed and (mostly) normal looking stepped beside him and looked at us. "Actually I think you should stop welcoming them, Keigo. They looked pretty creeped out."

That's when we snapped out of it and I chuckled a bit. "Sorry," I said. "My name is Delia. She's Patricia."

"I'm Mizuiro," said the guy with black hair.

"Ichigo," said the orange-head. "Chad told us you moved all the way from Puerto Rico. That's pretty far."

That's when Patti spoke. "Yeah, we did, along with a couple of friends and their families too!"

"Why's that?" Keigo asked curiously.

We looked at each other. Right when Patti was about to tell them our rehearsed excuse, a girl with long brown and orange hair and big boobs, and a short girl with black hair came over to our little group.

"Hello there!" Said the girl with the long hair, till she realized was accidentally interrupting us. She seemed really sweet. "Oh! Sorry! Did I interrupt something?"

"No, it's okay," I told her and smiled. "We were just getting to know each other."

She smiled. "Oh! Well I just wanted to welcome you to our school. My name is Inoue Orihime!"

"I am Kuchiki Rukia," the shorter haired girl said and bowed, or more like curtsied. Weird… "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Delia, Torres Delia," I didn't know whether to curtsy also, but decided not to, just in case.

"I'm García Patricia! It's really nice to meet you too!" Patti gave them a big grin. Guess her shyness had gone away again. I smiled.

But then she looked over to the side and almost squealed with glee as the rest of her "sisters" came walking through the door.

Wait, the rest?

But then it means that all of them are here, with me, in the same room.

Oh God don't tell me –

"Ana, Yami, Mariel! You're in this class too?" Patti asked them.

Yaminnette answered. "Yes! _¡Estamos todas juntas! ¡Yuppie!_(7)"

_No puede ser._(8)

Patti then proceeded to introduce them to the little group of friends we had made in this short time and then got along pretty well with them.

I didn't notice Chad sitting down on the chair beside mine, too traumatized to notice anything around me. I laid back on my chair, almost slipping under the table. "_Ay Puñeta,_(9)" I exclaimed and rubbed my hand over my face.

This has to be some kind of sick joke.

"What's wrong Delia?" Chad asked, knowing very well what I said.

Without looking at him, and with my hand still on my face, I answered him. "They're all in the same class… as me!"

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because now I'll lose my head and sanity!"

"Isn't that a bit exaggerating?"

I simply groaned and didn't answer as I heard him chuckle a bit.

I'm pretty sure that if he had to take care of a werewolf, a vampire, a were-cat and an elf, ALL at the same time, he wouldn't have said the same thing.

**Spanish to English translations:**

(1)Que tengas un buen día, cariño: Have a good day dear.

(2)Gracias mami: Thank you mommy (I don't want a comment from this one =3=)

(3)... mami?: mommy X3

(4)Nos están mirando mucho, y creo que también de mala forma: They are looking at us alot, and I think in a bad way too.

(5)Solo sientate e ignoralos: Just sit down and ignore them.

(6)¿Qué caramba tu tienes ahí adentro?: What the heck do you have in there?

(7)¡Estamos todas juntas! ¡Yuppie!: We are all together! Yuppie! (Just felt like it *shrug*)

(8)No puede ser: It can't be

(9)Ay Puñeta: Oh fuck (poor mami. XD)


	3. Cap 3 El Dilema del Almuerzo

**Capítulo 3: El Dilema del Almuerzo**

As the bell for lunch rang, all the students quickly got up from their seats to eat. I noticed some of them stay inside and take out their lunches on their own tables while others left the classroom with their lunchboxes in hand. The school didn't seem to have a cafeteria like the one back at home so we had to bring our own lunches here also.

I was putting my stuff in my bag when Patti got up and looked behind her cautiously. With a grumpy face, she told me. "I'm glad these new skirts are shorter then the ones we wore back home," she placed her hands on her lap to cover her legs a bit. "But they are really short!"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm really having trouble getting used to them!" I looked down to my lap and tried to pull my skirt over my thighs a bit more to no avail. I felt so exposed!

"I mean it shows just how big my butt is, and even more with my tail! You know, it's really hard to hide it. I have it literally between m-"

"_¡Patricia!_" I interrupted her, almost slapping my hand over her mouth. "_¡No__hables__de__eso__en__público__o__si__no__te__van__a__escuchar__y__enterarse__sobre__su__secreto!__¡Y__solamente__es__el__primer__día!_(1)"

Her eyes popped open. "Oops…" that idiot.

Ana then came over and asked us what happened.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh and rubbed my hand over my face.

She looked at Patti with a glare. "What did you do Patricia?"

Patti glared back like a little kid. "It was only an accident so it was nothing!"

Ana pointed a menacing finger at her. Here we go again. "Don't you dare be stupid and end up talking too much, you dumb wolf!"

Patti bared her canine like fangs at her. "I'm not that stupid! I was just saying that_con__estas__faldas__se__nos__va__a__ser__difícil__escondernos__Yami__y__yo,__emo__vampira!_(2)_"_

"_Ay__bendito__…_(3)," said Mariel as she and Yami shook their heads in disapproval.

But luckily, Chad arrived and distracted me from the growling and hissing competition.

I smiled at him. "Hey Chad, what's up?"

He looked a bit uneasy as he watched Patti and Ana. "Is it okay if I ask what happened?"

"Nah, it's nothing," turned my head towards my two arguing "daughters". "They just love each other so much that they end up arguing about stupid stuff all the time," I let out a chuckle. "They're like sisters."

"Oh, I see," he smiled.

After a second of silence, he looked at me and whispered closely so only I would hear. "Delia, did you tell them about what happened that night?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. And I don't think they know about the hollows either."

"I hope they don't get attacked by a hollow. What happened that time was simply luck for the both of us."

I could have told them that the girls would be able to take care of themselves, but obviously decided not to. But I wondered what he meant by him being also lucky.

"What do you mean for the both of us?" I asked.

With all honesty in his voice, he spoke. "To tell you the truth, I had just recently discovered my power a few weeks ago and don't know how to use it well," he lifted his right hand, clenched his large fist and looked at it. "There are times when I try to use it but nothing happens. I was surprised when it actually worked when I saved you."

I looked at his hand also. The shield was gone and it looked just like his other arm, which only had skin.

"Then maybe it was fate or something," I said to him and lifted my head again to look at him. Chad looked a bit surprised at me but gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah, maybe it was," I smiled at him again.

I was just starting to know this guy named Chad and I was already trusting him. And I don't normally do that so quickly, but I felt happy either way.

Them I thought of an idea. "Hey Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have lu-," but then, I was suddenly interrupted by a loud and slightly annoying voice.

"Why hey there!" it was Keigo. My smile turned into a pissed-off frown. Chad on the other hand, didn't seem angry. "Delia would you and your lovely friends here like to have lunch with us guys on the roof?" he asked with extreme glee.

"Oh no you're not, Keigo!" yelled a girl with short, spiky black hair and a bad-ass look on her face. "They're gonna have lunch with us girls so you boys can leave them in peace!"

"Aw! But who says we're gonna do something bad to them, Tatsuki?" he made a fake pouty look on his face. I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not.

"Wait a second! This is not right!" said Yami stepping between Tatsuki and Keigo. "We're the one's who decide who are we gonna have lunch with and where!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah!" putting her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

"Sorry about that, guys!" said Tatsuki and smiled at us kindly. "Just thought it'd be best if you guys had lunch with us girls to feel more comfortable here. My name's Arisawa Tatsuki, by the way."

"I'm Yaminnette Díaz- I mean Díaz Yaminnette!" laughed the were-cat.

"My name's García Patricia!" said the werewolf.

"Torres Delia," the human.

"I'm Fuentes Ana," the vampire.

"And I'm Camarero Mariel," said the elf with a bow.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all and welcome to Karakura High!" greeted us Tatsuki.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled back.

"So wanna have lunch with us?"

I looked towards Chad. He looked at me back and gave me a small smile. I had wanted to ask him if he wanted to have lunch with us. Maybe that way he could tell me something more of the world of hollows and such. Maybe I could get to know him better.

But it just didn't turn out that way.

"Sure! I think it'd be fun!" answered for us Ana.

"Great! Now come with me so you can meet the other girls."

"Aw man! No fair Tatsuki!" whined Keigo, slumping his back forward.

"Shut up Keigo!" yelled Tatsuki at him.

"Y-yes ma'am…," he really seemed to be a big coward.

After Keigo left the classroom, Chad walked towards me. "Um, Delia, what were you going to tell me before all the commotion started?"

I scratched the back of my neck. Why was I acting so nervous? "Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with us," I looked towards his face. "But since today is not possible, how about tomorrow?"

I seem to have caught him by surprise since his eyes opened up more. "Y-yeah, I'd love to," he stopped for a second to think. "But how about you guys come eat with us at the roof, so Keigo won't have to feel so sad?"

I laughed. "Actually, that sounds great! Then tomorrow its lunch on the roof, however it is you're supposed to get there."

He grinned. "Alright. I'll see you after lunch, Delia."

"See you then Chad," and he left again.

I went over to where the girls were and met the rest of the group. Strangely, Rukia wasn't there as I had thought before, so Patti asked Orihime where she was.

"She tends to eat at the roof with the others," Orihime answered. Well she was lucky.

Still, we had a lot of fun at lunch and me and the girls got pretty close to them. Tatsuki was talking to me about the karate team she was in and won they had won the Nationals. I was seriously impressed.

Meanwhile, Patti and Orihime were excitedly talking about food. Figures. And the rest of my daughters got pretty acquainted with the rest, though Ana was lost somewhere in her mind most of the time we were there. I could only wonder what she was doing and the poor guy who had to face the consequences with her mind possessing.

All in all, it was a very fun and… interesting day for the five of us. And the good thing was, not a single accident or mishap had occurred… yet.


	4. Cap 4 El Secreto ya no es Secreto

**Sorry I took so long with this one everybody. School has got me busy. =.=U Still, I think this will make up for my tardiness, so, without further a do, ENJOY! X3**

**Capítulo 4: ****El Secreto ya no es Secreto**

It was the end of the week and already we had made many friends at school… along with a couple of random events.

After our first day, the five of us had lunch on the roof as I had promised. For once Ana wasn't moody (or controlling somebody's mind out of boredom) and had a good time at lunch talking with Ichigo. Patti and Yami laughed a whole lot joking around with Mizuiro and Keigo, while they made it their personal mission to make this other serious guy with glasses and a cool personality, whose name was Ûryu, try to laugh. That only got the miserable guy annoyed. Mariel let go of her shyness around Rukia and had a good time speaking to her, while I stuck around with Chad.

We talked about our lives basically. Stories of our childhood and stuff that's happened to us. I told him about my home and how I've been able to see ghosts, or dead souls, for as long as I can remember, and how, when I was little, whenever I would see one I would yell right in public to my mom that _que había un fantasma persiguiendo a aquella muchacha o aquel niño_(1). Mom would tell me to stop saying those crazy things and eventually took me to a psychologist, which did not make the ghosts go away or help my situation at all. I decide from then on to not mention anything dead related in front of my mom, and it wasn't till I met the girls that I could finally be at peace with my mind, after they had noticed my "gift" and said that they could see dead souls too. Plus other surprising qualities that I didn't mention to him.

Chad told me about his time living in México with his _Abuelo_(2) after his parents died. He told me that his Abuelo helped him change his ways and taught him how to be good. How to defend others when they needed his help. I was sort off shocked to learn on how much he had changed with the help of just one dear relative and the good it brought to him. I could easily tell from the look on his face how much he respected his Abuelo, and how much he missed him.

The rest of the week continued on that way, with us having either lunch with the girls in the classroom, or with the boys at the roof. Yet Friday finally came and we still had to go back to school tomorrow.

Oohh! I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! whined Patricia, in Spanish. She stomped her feet on the sidewalk like a little kid.

Yeah! I mean, school on Saturday? That's just not right! complained Mariel in the same tongue beside her.

We had left school for the day and were on our way to our houses. Since we didn't live that far apart from each other, we decided to walk together like this every afternoon.

Now if only I could get them to stop complaining and just shut up about tomorrow.

"_¡Ay bendito sea el Señor!_(3)" Ana yelled at the two. Stop whining so much and get over it!

"Bah!" yelled Patti. It's just that six days of school a week is too much! What happened to no school on Saturdays, like it was back home?

Listen you guys, I interrupted them. Things are just different here than back home and we're just gonna have to get used to it. I know it sucks to have class on a Saturday, but maybe it won't be as bad as we think, I shrugged my shoulders in question. Who knows?

Then I turned my face serious and glared at Patricia and Mariel. And if I hear one more complaint from either one of you, you are really gonna regret ever starting this in the first place!

And with their shoulders slumped, they mumbled. "_Si mami…_(4)"

Good, now let's go befo-, then a howling scream was heard from above us. The same one that had almost killed me before.

"_¡¿Qué carajo fue eso?_" yelled Yaminnette, panicked and on alert.

We all got close to each other to be more safe, until we heard it again. I was starting to feel scared and panicky.

We had to get away. Now.

Let's go! I yelled at them, trying to hide me fear.

What's going on? asked a worried Ana.

We needed to get away. I tried pushing them down the street, the opposite way to our homes, but then, Patricia yelled. What the hell is that?

Our heads turned our heads towards the sky to see Patricia pointing to the now animal like creature that was flying down fast. I froze. It looked different from the one that I had first seen, but it was obviously a hollow from its white body and skull mask.

My eyes opened like plates and I screamed at the top of my lungs. "_¡CORRAN!_(5)"

We had started to run away from the hollow but then I heard the sound of clothes ripping apart and a loud flapping. I searched to see where the noise had come from, and that's when I noticed Ana wasn't there.

"_¡ANA!_" Patricia yelled as she looked up. The rest of us did the same and saw one of our small girls flying towards the hollow at the same speed. She had let her bat wings grow and ripped her shirt.

Ana and the hollow were only a couple of meters above us so we could see them charge at each other clearly.

"You're quite an interesting little girl aren't you? Not like the others I normally feed on!" said the hollow in a menacing and rough sounding voice. "You must taste even more delicious than them!"

"You're not tasting nothing!" Ana yelled in response to him. Then her mouth opened real wide and her fangs grew long. Then she leaned forward quickly to chomp down on the hollow's neck and ripped a big chunk of meat right of him.

The lost soul let out a screech of pain.

The vampire spit out the big chunk to the ground, almost in disgust, and, suddenly, Patricia appeared beside the hollow, jumping off the ground and punched him hard across his face, pushing him to the ground. When he crashed an explosion like sound was heard, leaving a huge cracked dent on the street.

Patti and Ana landed on the ground again, panting a bit as their features started to return back to normal. That is, until the damn hollow started to get back up again, bloodied, bruised and pissed.

"You bitches!" he screamed at my girls. "I'll get you for this!"

But right when he had stood up and the two he had called were about to attack him again, Yaminnette jumped from beside me and landed on top of his head, making him fall back to the ground with another "boom", and scratched him with her claws right across his white mask, making a ton of more blood to come out from his face.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" he screamed in agony.

I heard a low humming sound coming from my other side and I turned to see Mariel slowly lift her arms towards the almost beaten hollow, just touching her fingers against each other. She started to glow.

"_¡Sálganse del medio!_(6)" she yelled at the girls through the humming that got louder each second. The three listened and either leaped or flew out of the way quickly.

Then a bolt of red lightning was shot through Mariel's fingers as her eyes turned red but for only a moment. The hollow screeched for one last time till he disintegrated and disappeared.

There was silence in the air while we we're breathing heavy by the lack of air.

Okay so they can take care of themselves from hollows.

All of a sudden, Yami stiffened and bared her cat-like fangs towards the direction of the freshly made crater. "Who's there?" she yelled.

We heard the quick footsteps, the sound of sandals running against the pavement and for a moment thought it was Chad, until I realized it was more then one person running towards us, a short person and a taller one.

I felt disappointed for some reason but quickly got rid of the feeling as they approached us more and we could see them more clearly.

"Ichigo? Rukia?" Ana asked, surprised.

The two of them were both dressed in some kind of black samurai clothes, but without the armor, and were carrying swords. But while Rukia had a silver colored one at her side, Ichigo's was huge and almost as long as he was, and carried it on his back.

"Are you guys okay? We… saw what happened," said Rukia, who was looking at the girls curiously.

"Yeah," Ichigo spoke. "We were about to attack the hollow till we saw you guys beat it up pretty good. You guys mind telling us what was all that about?" he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting for us to answer.

Knowing we clearly had no other choice, I sighed and stepped forward. "Me and my mom moved here to Karakura to simply find a better life," I paused. "My friends moved here to be safe."

"What do you mean safe?" this time he lowered his arms.

Me and the girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say. The whole reason of why they came here was to be safe from people who could hurt them and to keep their secret secure.

But now, because of another accident, their secret was exposed, again. I only hope that no one else had happened to see the incident.

Ana sighed and spoke after a bit. "We aren't exactly human, at least not all of us," she spared a glance at me and hesitated. "Look, just please don't tell this to anyone. Please… I-I'm a vampire."

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes opened wide and spoke at the same time. "What?"

"B-but I'm the only vampire of our group," she pointed to the rest of us. "Mariel is an elf, Patti is a werewolf and Yami's a were-cat. Though Delia is just human so you don't have to worry about her," she chuckled softly to try and light up the mood but just looked to the floor, her wings lowering and covering her sides.

"W-wait a minute!" Ichigo started, placing his hands in front of him. "You mean to tell us that creatures like you that are supposed to be mythical are actually real? What did you just pop out of a book or movie or something?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia reprimanded him. "That's insulting you idiot!" she then turned to look at us and her eyebrows furrowed. "You know back when I was a child living in Rukongai, I remember hearing rumors and stories they used to say about your kind, including about these creatures called faeries…" she stopped to think and then spoke again. "But they were just that: stories, myths. No offense of course."

"None taken," Patti said and smiled. But then her face turned serious and slightly pleading. "But please, we beg you, don't tell anybody about what we really are. It was hard enough to move away from our home and we don't want to do it again."

Rukia stepped closer and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, we weren't planning on doing that anyways. But would you guys mind of you came with us for a while? There's someone who would know how to handle this kind of situation. I think he could help you girls."

We looked at each other again.

"_¿Ustedes creen que es buena idea?_(7)"

"_Yo no se. __No estoy muy segura_,(8)" said Ana with the tips of her fingers on her chin.

I looked at Rukia and Ichigo again. We still hadn't had the chance to ask them why they were wearing those clothes. But their usual, normal presence was different but familiar. It was the same presence I felt when I was around dead spirits…

"We didn't get to ask this before but, what are you guys?" I asked them, almost sternly since I wanted some answers from them this time.

"We're Soul Reapers," answered Ichigo for the two of them. "We kill hollows, like the one you just fought, and cleanse their souls so they and the normal dead souls can cross over to the Soul Society."

"Kinda like the Grim Reaper?" asked Mariel curiously while at the same time had a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Something like that, yeah," he grinned playfully.

Rukia looked at them strangely when Mariel had mentioned the Grim Reaper, as if she didn't know who that was. Wonder why?

"I think it's best if we go with you guys after all," Patricia suddenly said. "… but could you please explain to us a bit more of what a "Soul Reaper" is exactly?"

I guess she had a point. We needed help to find solutions and answers to our problems and questions as soon as possible.

"Fine, let's go," said Ana with little amusement. Her wings then stretched upwards till they slowly started to shrink and get inside her back again. You could hear the bones there popping and moving around to fit her appendages while Ana winced a bit in pain.

Yami and Patti had their claws shrink back to ordinary nails and had their fangs hide back inside the gums of their mouths. They also fixed their hair so it covered their animal-like ears on top of their heads that popped out during the fight and Mariel did the same by hiding her pointed ones.

Once the tails were hidden too, we looked over at the Soul Reapers. Rukia looked pretty amazed at the sudden retransformation while Ichigo was a bit in shock.

"D-does it hurt?" he asked Ana with a strange worry in his voice.

She looked at him back. "You tend to get used to it. But sometimes it does tend to hurt a bit more than usual, depending on your mood."

"Oh…" he seemed a bit sad after she answered him. I guessed it was for them. He reminded me of how I felt at times, but that's why I'm their mother. I'll help them through anything no matter what.

"Let's go then," said Rukia and we walked down the street following the two Soul Reapers as the sun was slowly setting.

**Spanish to English translations:**

(1)... que había un fantasma persiguiendo a aquella muchacha o aquel niño: that there was a ghost following that girl or that boy...

(2) Abuelo: Grandfather

(3) ¡Ay bendito sea el Señor!: Oh may God be holy! (it sounds strange in English but it's like saying For the love of God. It's another common saying. XP)

(4) Si mami...: Yes mommy... XD

(5) ¡CORRAN!: RUN!

(6) ¡Sálganse del medio!: Get out pf the way!

(7) ¿Ustedes creen que es buena idea?: Do ou guys think its a good idea?

(8) Yo no se. No estoy muy segura: I do not know. I am not really sure.


	5. Cap 5 Visitando Hat n' Clogs

**I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything here so I ask you all to please forgive me. T-T School has been very difficult and has shortened my time in writing but, don't worry, I have not abandoned ANY of my stories (not to mention last night I tried to post this but the internet started acting like a bitch then I tried to post it this morning but didn't have much time 'causse I had to go to school, and NOW, as I have just arrived home, I'm posting this -_-U). In fact, I'm already nearly done with Chap. 5 of El Pasado (no) se Queda en el Pasado! ^w^ so just hold on a little bit longer, all right? _Los quiero a todos! _X3**

**Capítulo 5: Visitando "Hatn' Clogs"**

We all arrived at a small shack which had a sign that read, "Urahara Shoten". Rukia knocked on the door and just a few seconds later it opened, revealing a little girl with ponytails and shy blue eyes peaking through it.

"H-hello…" she said. "May I help you?"

"Hi Ururu. Is Urahara awake? We need to talk to him," said Rukia.

She nodded and opened fully to let us in. Inside it looked like a normal traditional Japanese shop, with candy and treats and stuff on stands on both our sides.

"Please wait here," Ururu told us and quickly went inside one of the siding doors on the back of the room. The girls and I looked at each other nervously and unsure, while Ichigo and Rukia waited normally for this man whom apparently was going to help us. Well, the girls.

When the back door slid open again, a man with light blonde hair topped with a white and green striped hat and with a five-a-clock shadow on his face. He was wearing a simple cream colored yukata and another dark green one over his shoulders.

I was expecting someone different, but I think it's best if I kept it to myself.

"Miss Kuchiki! ! It's so nice to see you again!" he said with goofy grin on his face. We all looked at him curiously.

He looked at us and smiled. "And who are your friends?"

"They are from our school," answered Rukia. Then as she announced our names, we each bowed.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Kisuke Urahara," he bowed hi head. The seemingly laid back guy turned a bit serious and looked at Rukia. "And may I ask why they are here with you, Miss Kuchiki?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Ichigo this time, reassuring something silently to Urahara.

We went through the same back door he had come from and then they took us to one of the rooms of the place. We sat a bit awkwardly on the floor and I kept wondering the whole time in my head if this was such a good idea after all. We all spoke in turns, telling him who we were and why did we arrive to Japan in the first place.

Telling some stranger we just met about what my girls really were should be considered as something one should not do, at all. But during all this time here, this guy really seemed like there was more to him than meets the eye…

Kisuke's expression became serious the whole time we talked, every once in a while asking us a question to clarify something then turned completely quiet and seemed to continue listening to us.

When we were done, he spoke again, "So, all in all, you moved from Puerto Rico to Japan in fear that your secret was almost exposed by an accident you had and now you're trying to keep it hidden from others and have a mostly normal life, correct?"

"Yes," said Ana.

"Well, just so you know, and I'm pretty sure you've already figured it out, you five aren't the only ones in Karakura with special abilities and secrets to keep."

The girls' eyes popped open. Mine, not so much. "What do you mean? I-I mean besides Ichigo and Rukia, who else?" asked Patti.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki are Soul Reapers, though Mr. Kurosaki got his powers from Miss Kuchiki, so he's just a Substitute Soul Reaper," Ichigo looked at him with a scowl and a glare on his face and saw Ana let out a chuckle at the comment. "There are other people with special powers whom are closer than you think."

Wait, did he know about Chad?

"Y-you mean like Chad?" I stupidly stuttered. They all looked at me surprised, except Kisuke who only smiled.

"Yes," he answered. "Though it's still unknown as to where his spiritual powers came from exactly, he is still learning how to use them, just like our other dear friends Miss Inoue and Mr. Ishida."

"Orihime's got powers too?" exclaimed Patti again. That overreacting dummy.

"Yes but I'll leave them to tell you what they are," Urahara quickly answered then looked at me. "By the way Miss Torres, how did you know about Mr. Yasutora's powers anyways?"

I hesitated a bit as the girls looked at me with a bit of disappointment and curiosity. "W-well he saved my life when I first met him last week, from a hollow. And he told me about them too."

"I see. Guess he appeared at the nick of time, huh?"

"Yeah…" I blushed a bit as I remembered that event. Wait, why am I even blushing?

"Um, Mr. Urahara?" said Mariel, a slightly serious look on her face. "… How come you don't seem surprised at all in knowing about us?"

He simply grinned and said. "That's because I already knew of your existence, though it's been a while since I've seen one of your kind"

Almost everybody in the room popped their eyes open.

"WHAT?" all of us said in unison.

"You never know what he might surprise you with," said Rukia, shaking her head sideways in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, just about every mythical creature known to man is real. I just happened to meet a few of them," he smiled cheerfully, as if he was talking about a happy occurrence that he went through today.

We just continued to stare at him in disbelief. Talk about deceiving first appearances.

"So we aren't the only were-cat, werewolf, vampire and elf in existence?" asked Yami in shock.

"You've never met others like you?" asked Ichigo in surprise at what she said.

Ana answered for her sadly, "Actually, we thought we were the last ones of our kind, besides Mariel and Yaminnette. They each belong to a clan."

"That's awful," said Rukia sadly.

"So if Miss Camarero and Miss Díaz's families are elf and were-cats, are your and Miss García's humans?"

Patti and Ana looked at each other and answered. "Yes."

Ana's face seemed to realize something as she furrowed her brows and spoke again. "My mom told me that, while she was pregnant with me, a bat came one night out of no where's and bit her belly," her gaze dropped to the floor. "My parents told me that that's how I was born this way, from what they understood."

Patti started fidgeting with her fingers when it was her turn to speak. "I-I wasn't born this way, I… transformed into a werewolf one night, on a full moon, with no cause at all," She looked at her palms nervously, staring at her scars… "I-I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about it. It's too painful to remember…"

I saw her bite her bottom lip and I immediately knew she was trying her hardest not to cry. Since I was beside her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and caressed it, trying to comfort her from her memory.

There was a sudden silence in the room, until Urahara spoke again with a calm voice. "Miss Fuentes, you were transformed into a vampire when that bat bit your mother. It's a way to keep the vampirism bloodline going when there is a sudden decrease in the vampire population," He then turned his head to Patti who was now looking at her clenched fists. "And Miss García how old were you when you first transformed into a werewolf?"

She looked at him with curious eyes and answered with a soft voice soft voice. "I was eight-years-old."

"That is the age of when a werewolf becomes a werewolf, though in your case it is a very rare way." He smiled at her, "And it's also how the werewolf came to be in its beginnings."

Patti looked up in amazement. I smiled.

"You four have been very lucky you have met each other," he looked at me with a knowing look. "Especially when you also have a human friend who will keep your secret safe, and help you always when you need her."

He continued. "Just so you know all of us, including you friends here, will also help you with whatever you need. If you want, I can teach you more about your kind and help you hide your other aspects better when you're out and about. I can help train you too so you can fully transform into your true potential.

We looked at him strangely when he said 'true potential' but brushed it off when Kisuke spoke again. "Any who, it's getting pretty late and I think it's best if you girls get home before your parents start worrying

Patti chuckled. "Good point."

We started to get up when Ana said. "Thank you Mister Urahara."

"My pleasure," he said, and smiled again.

We left the shop with Ichigo and Rukia and walked back home with them. Along the way, Ichigo told us that when he had first met Urahara, he used to call him Mr. "Hat n' Clogs" since he didn't remember his name andit was what distinguished the man most.

"Ichigo's real bad in remembering names and the faces they belong to, which surprised me when he actually remembered the names of you girls," Rukia commented with a smirk. "And especially yours, Ana."

Ichigo just yelled at her with a blush on his cheek for embarrassing like that and we all laughed including Ana who giggled and brushed a lock of her short wavy hair behind her ear as she walked beside Strawberry. It felt good to laugh like this. We really seemed to need after so many "surprises".

Then Rukia and Ichigo said good-bye to us, jumping and flying away to their homes as we continued to ours. A few minutes later though, Ana turned to me with a serious face and said. "Delia, why didn't you tell us about what happened between you and Chad?"

I sighed. I already knew I had it coming from them. "Because he told me not to. Chad said it was best if you didn't know about the hollows and I felt like I needed to keep his powers a secret too."

She sighed. "Well, I guess I understand, but what are his powers anyways?"

I thought about it a bit before answering. "I'm guessing super strength but it's something more too. It's still kinda hard to say. I'm gonna let him explain it to you."

"Well that sucks."

The five of us laughed together and I felt the pressure leave my shoulders a bit. We separated then and said good-bye to each other before going home. When I got to my house it was, unfortunately, very dark outside. "_¡Mami __llegue!_,(1)" I yelled when I was inside.

"_Delia, __¡¿dónde __estabas?__¡ ¡Ya __es __tarde!_(2)" My mom yelled back when she came into the living room from the kitchen. Uh-oh, she looked worried.

"Sorry mom. The girls and I stayed talking with some friends a the park and lost track of time."

"_Pues __para __la __próxima __me __avisas, __¿ok?_(3)" she kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"And how was the University?" I had already planned my excuse for coming home late before I arrived.

She smiled big. "It was very good! The students seem very interested in learning Spanish."

"Well that's real good to hear."

"_Y __la __escuela, __¿cómo __estuvo?_(4)"

"_Bien, __bien_,(5)" just gonna ask Orihime and Ûryu what they're powers are and end up forming a little alliance with them along with the rest of my friends.

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"_¡Sí!_" I squealed and we both laughed.

After we ate, I took a shower and went straight to bed, happy to know that I didn't have any homework for tomorrow and to tired to do any either way. I thought about everything that happened this past afternoon and I still wasn't so sure about it. I'm not used to so many revelations of anything in just an hour or so.

I sighed deeply and forced myself to sleep. That night for some reason, I dreamt about Chad, and I wasn't so sure if I was happy to have had that dream.

**Spanish to English Translations:**

(1) ¡Mami llegue!: Mom I'm here!

(2)Delia, ¡¿dónde estabas? Ya estas tarde!: Dellia were were you? You're already late!

(3)Pues para la próxima me avisas, ¿ok?: Well next time warn me, allright?

(4) Y la escuela, ¿cómo estuvo?: And school, how was it?

(5) Bien, bien: Good, good.

**Previews are nice and I hope you guys forgive me! **


End file.
